


Kinktober 2017: Better Late Then Never

by Amaranth (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dragon sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marking, Mirror Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolfskin Sex, trans!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Amaranth
Summary: Varying-length, late ficlets written for Kinktober 2017! The chapter names contain both prompt and pairing for thy convenience. I was working on this on-and-off for awhile, and finally decided to just post things as I finish them, so expect this to update over time for awhile.





	1. Rimming/Biting/Mirror Sex [Odin/Keaton]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dudes enter a room, one rarepair emerges. Also there’s a mirror. Descriptions aren’t my forte.

Odin could barely part their lips to breathe, let alone focus on anything other than Keaton’s affections. Keaton’s stiffening member ground against his pajama pants, the only thing separating their dicks. When Keaton’s clawed fingers fumbled against Odin’s thin shirt, threatening to tear it, Odin pulled away and chided, “Careful!”

“Sorry,” Keaton half-heartedly replied, though he was more deliberate in pulling Odin’s shirt off. Keaton tugged at Odin’s pants, and the mage obediently shifted to let that article of clothing fly free, with his tight underwear quickly following. As soon as they were free of any obstructions, they kissed hard, tongues and moans and breath the only things escaping their lips. Odin rolled his hips against Keaton’s, feeling the hot, hard length of Keaton’s cock rub against his own.

Keaton lay back, and as Odin followed atop him, the wolfskin grinned and flipped them. Odin yelped in surprise, the sound muffled by the swift return of Keaton’s lips. Sliding an arm under Odin’s head, Keaton nipped his lip with a low growl that trembled down Odin’s throat. With his free hand, Keaton reached between them, grabbing their frotting cocks and rubbing off-rhythm with their desperate thrusts.

“Keaton,” Odin gasped out the words between fevered kissing, “Keaton, oh, Keaton, wait-”

“Huh? What?” Keaton reluctantly broke the kiss, gazing into Odin’s eyes with pupils blown wide.

Odin grinned at him, “When, my fearless feral partner, are you going to fuck me?” As Keaton’s eyes narrowed at the challenge, Odin’s fingers slid down along his twitchy back to squeeze his ass.

Keaton jumped at the touch, then grinned back at Odin. He leaned in, hot breath and rough voice against Odin’s ear, “Get on your knees.” Odin shivered, and stared up at Keaton. After an awkward moment, Keaton blushed and climbed off Odin, muttering, “Ignore that.” Odin grinned at his pout, getting on his hands and knees as ordered.

“Are you prepared to partake in the Penetration Preparation?” Keaton groaned at the wordplay, and Odin took that as a groan of arousal, as usual. “I see my words-” Odin grunted as he was interrupted by Keaton’s vigorous groping of his muscled backside. 

“No more talking,” Keaton commanded, backing up his words with a nip. Odin yelped and looked back, arousal bright pink across his freckled face. With a smirk, Keaton began licking between Odin’s cheeks, working his talented tongue lower and lower. Wide swipes of his tongue greeted Odin’s eager entrance, thoroughly coating it before focusing on the rim. The mage moaned and hung his head at the slick, firm feeling of Keaton laving him pliant.

Oil-slick fingers suddenly replaced Keaton’s tongue, and Odin blushed at his own needy mewling. Trembling as the finger slid inside, Odin struggled not to rock against Keaton’s hand. All semblance of control fell apart as the second finger worked inside him, finding his prostate with ease. Odin cried out, then exhaled a gasp as Keaton bit his backside. The sharp sensation went straight to Odin’s core, and dripped from his cock.

“Doing alright?” Keaton whispered, even as a third finger circled Odin’s rim. The mage, panting and sweating, looked back at his wolfskin lover and nodded. Keaton smiled, but his expression quickly became predatory, and he bit into Odin’s other cheek right as his third finger began pushing inside. Odin gasped and bucked against him, unable to stop himself, not wanting to even if he could.

“Please,” Odin moaned, seeing stars before his half-lidded gaze, “Keaton, please, ah, take me~”

Keaton growled his pleasure, yet he was as impatient as his treasure. Pulling his fingers free, Keaton settled atop Odin and rubbed his cock between the mage’s reddened nether-cheeks. As Odin peered back at him, Keaton posessively bit the back of his neck before trailing lesser marks up to Odin’s ear, taking pride in marking what was his.

“Look to your side,” Keaton rumbled into Odin’s ear, and the mage obeyed. The mirror he’d been ignoring showed a perfect copy of their lewd activity. As Odin watched, Keaton grasped his cock and lined it up with Odin’s entrance. Keaton noted Odin’s gaze on the glass, winked at him, then pushed inside so that Odin could see and feel every movement clearly. When Odin’s head threatened to jerk away for a louder moan, Keaton grasped his jaw and made him watch until their hips finally met.

“Keaton,” Odin breathed; he smiled when he saw the wolfskin’s tail wag vigorously. Keaton pulled his hips back, glistening shaft barely visible between them, and slammed back inside. Odin was still gasping when Keaton repeated the motion, a slow withdrawal followed by a rapid thrust that inevitably rubbed Odin’s sweet spot on the way. As the wolfskin pounded Odin, he trailed kisses back to Odin’s shoulderblades and resumed marking them thoroughly. Odin’s eyes fluttered, yet he kept his gaze trained on the mirror, seeing their rough lovemaking and the red blotches blooming like flowers upon his back.

Keaton sat up on both hands and began to fuck Odin deep, angling his hips to hammer the mage’s prostate with every thrust. Feeling his neck tire without the help, Odin did the only sensible thing and dropped his upper body to the bed. He clutched at the soft sheets that his cheek pressed again, feeling the roughness of Keaton’s pace, hearing their hips slap together, watching his body rock and bunch the bedsheets with each jolt forward.

“Hold on, the best part’s just starting,” Keaton promised, and the pause in their sex made Odin realize how loud he’d. With a grunt, Odin looked back at the wolfskin with narrowed eyes, but he didn’t get time to complain. Not when he realized that Keaton was swelling inside him; that the claws at his hips were growing sharper.

Normally, Keaton’s transformation was fast and loud, but tonight he tamed it to a gradual crescendo. Odin whined at the stretch, loving the ache and the sharpness of Keaton’s claws against his skin. Some distant part of the mage noted that Keaton must’ve been practicing this, but the thought was as dust on the wind. Keaton looming over him, monstrous, intent on him as if he were prey, was all Odin could focus on.

“Gods,” Odin groaned. Seeing Keaton slowly transform above him, focusing on the knot forming at the base of the wolfskin’s dick, made his insides fluttery with anticipation. Odin watched as Keaton, now fully wolfskin, leaned down. Hot breath against Odin’s neck was his only warning as Keaton’s jaws closed around his neck. Sharp fangs pressed against Odin’s skin, hard but not piercing, and Odin’s dick twitched needily.

Keaton’s much fluffier tail never ceased wagging, and Odin’s eyes focused on the motion through the mirror. He noted Keaton was also watching, and felt the growl as he resumed thrusting into Odin with his thickened cock.

“You’re all mine,” Keaton’s slow rumble sent shivers down Odin’s spine, especially as every word was punctuated by the grinding of Keaton’s knot against Odin’s ass. Odin couldn’t respond with words, too distracted by the knot pressing more and more inside, by the way Keaton’s pace sped up, by the claws leaving thin lines along his hips that dripped down his thighs and pooled with his pre.

Keaton’s fangs pressed firm against Odin’s rapid pulse, steadying him as the transformed wolfskin finally worked his knot inside. It was a slow, steady push, and Odin breathlessly keened as he was filled to bursting, as the immense pressure settled against his prostate.

With his knot tying them together, Keaton switched to short, rapid thrusting of his hips. Keaton’s claws dragged along Odin’s trembling thighs, leaving shallow cuts to match the ones on his hips. The slapping of fur-covered flesh against rapidly-bruising skin echoed in the room, and neither of them cared. Odin watched himself get ravaged and couldn’t look away.

Odin’s breathing was ragged, his moans a gibberish motley of bliss. He felt Keaton’s thrusts lose rhythm, felt the fangs around his neck just barely pierce, and suddenly Odin was crying out. Stars danced before Odin’s vision and pleasure burst along his being as if caged for years, spilling across the sheets, clenching around Keaton’s knot erratically until his body gradually steadied.

Keaton’s low rumble filled Odin’s being, and every thrust had Odin jolting from the renewed intensity. Suddenly, Keaton’s hips ground into his, and the wolfskin released his neck to howl. Odin felt the warmth of Keaton’s release filling him.

As Keaton’s orgasm died down, he pulled out, turned back to his more humanoid form, and fell to his side. Pulling Odin into his arms, he cuddled until they both caught their breath.

“Hey,” Keaton mumbled, and Odin peeked an eye open, “Look.”

“At what-” Odin interrupted himself with a grin as Keaton spread his legs, letting the mage get a good look at his own gaping, leaking ass. The bedsheets were ruined with crimson and cum.

Odin flushed bright, and Keaton nipped at his shoulder, “You look amazing.” Keaton generously bundled Odin into his arms, pressing gentle kisses all along his face, “You good to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Odin grinned, then winced as his legs shifted, “Wait. Maybe a vulnerary first.”

“Do you have to?” Keaton whined, and pouted at Odin’s frown, “Aww, ok. I’ll go get one, then we can cuddle.”

“Gladly,” Odin agreed, and kissed Keaton gently before he left.


	2. Rimming/Biting [Odin/Hinata]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Odin have some fun during a free moment.

As Hinata’s expert fingers trailed down his bare back, Odin yielded gradually to the unspoken suggestion. With a content sigh, he found himself increasingly bent over Hinata’s cot, right where he wanted to be. The samurai’s hands slowed down as they reached his lower back and, as they drifted even lower, squeezed shamelessly. Odin yelped in surprise, then chuckled and looked back to grin at Hinata. The samurai, however, was busy trailing kisses down Odin’s spine, groping hands enjoying his muscled butt and thighs equally.

“Hinata, you should know better then to keep a Chosen One waiting,” Odin warned with a playful tone and a smile. Hinata momentarily left off his kisses to grin at Odin.

“But I’m almost there!” Hinata laughed, kissing the base of Odin’s spine before adding, “You gotta enjoy the journey too, or something like that.” Before Odin could comment on the poor phrasing, Hinata resumed his downward journey. Odin found himself thoroughly distracted by the skilled tongue that teased between his cheeks.

Odin grunted as he felt a sudden nip upon his bottom, then another on his other cheek, and before long he was enjoying a pattern of nip-lick-nip-lick all across his ass. Relaxing, he hung his head and enjoyed the contrast of rough and gentle attention. Before long, Hinata was also spreading his cheeks, and freshly-slick thumbs massaged his entrance.

“That feels good,” Odin murmured. His half-lidded gaze drifted to the cot below, yet his attention was on Hinata’s tongue soothing a bite deliciously close to his rim. He moaned softly as Hinata thoroughly worshipped his ass, with tongue laving his entrance and hands rubbing his thoroughly-bitten cheeks.

Gripping the thin sheets beneath him, Odin struggled not to rock against Hinata’s face. It was enough of a challenge to keep his moans soft, considering Hinata’s tent was in the middle of camp. Despite the late hour, if someone happened to walk by, Odin was fairly sure he would regret it. Yet the risk of discovery sent a shiver down his spine.

Meanwhile, Hinata worked his way lower, coating Odin’s taint with wide laps of his tongue. His thumbs had replaced his tongue, and they gradually worked Odin’s slick entrance open. The mage quivered, feeling those calloused digits slide inside and stretch him with equal parts skill and impatience.

“Hinata,” Odin groaned, and in response, he felt Hinata kiss the base of his balls. He couldn’t help blushing at the sweet gesture, despite the location. Clutching at the sheets, he whined for more, but Hinata knew better than to rush too much. The samurai pressed kisses across freshly-marked skin, and at the same time slid a pair of calloused fingers inside Odin. 

“Soon, ok?” Hinata’s answer was delayed, but Odin’s quick, panted “yes” was immediate. As Hinata’s fingers worked Odin open, his other hand reached around to grasp Odin’s cock and work it slowly. Odin’s hips twitched, and he couldn’t help but rock with the movement, couldn’t resist moaning a bit louder.

Hinata’s kisses trailed back up Odin’s sweaty back, as slow and steady as the third finger working the mage open. The mage found himself panting; what little composure he had left was rapidly unraveling. He arched and groaned when Hinata’s thumb teased his slit, already slick with arousal, and found himself fighting not to beg for Hinata to hurry up and fuck him already.

Hinata must have read Odin’s mind, for his fingers were withdrawing shortly after. Muscled arms slid around the mage, and he felt Hinata’s tip press against his needy entrance.

“Ready?” Hinata murmured, and with a slight nod from Odin, the samurai began pushing inside. The penetration was smooth and slick, and Odin shivered as their hips met in record time. It wasn’t long before Hinata began to move, and Odin gladly rocked with each slow movement.

“You’re so tight,” Hinata breathed, hot and husky and right against Odin’s ear. Odin moaned in response, too distracted by the way Hinata’s thick cock slid inside him, filling him, in and out at a steadily increasing pace.

“You’re, ah, so good,” Odin breathed. Hinata chuckled huskily, right before he shifted the angle of his hips. His next thrust had Odin gasping as his sweet spot was grazed, and every inward thrust had Odin seeing stars that shot along his spine.

No longer caring about the noise, Odin rolled his hips in time with Hinata’s and moaned without restraint. Hinata fucked him harder and faster until the slapping of flesh became an audible rhythm; his grip on Odin’s cock tightened, jerking him off in tempo with their sex.

As pressure built inside him, Odin incidentally noted that the cot beneath him was jerking steadily forward. He felt Hinata bite his shoulder, and howled without a care. Nails were digging into his red-spotted hips, and each throb from every new bitemark went straight to his cock, hot and throbbing in Hinata’s grip.

Odin managed to grunt before his orgasm, barely enough warning considering the mage was coming all over Hinata’s sheets. This only made the samurai ride him harder, no doubt enjoying how Odin’s muscles clenched around him and how Odin’s cock jerked in his hand. As Odin’s orgasm died down, Odin found himself hypersensitive to every rapid movement, spots dancing before his vision and body shuddering. 

Hinata came shortly after, thrusting hard against Odin’s bruised ass. Quick, panted moans escaped him, his pace slowing until he stood there and caught his breath. Odin felt something slick dribble down his thigh.

“Hey,” Odin managed, still trying to catch his own breath, “Hinata, wanna lie down?”

There was a moment of thoughtful silence, then a cheery, “Sure,” before Hinata pulled out. Odin shivered at the feeling, then crawled upon the cot with a lack of preamble, simply glad to be off his shaky legs. Hinata joined him quickly, despite the tight fit, and snuggled Odin against his chest.

“That was great. Let’s do that again sometime,” Hinata suggested.

Odin chuckled, “Gladly, my dark companion. But all heroes need rest,” and he took his own interrupting yawn as a sign to do just that. Hinata snickered before nuzzling Odin’s short, blonde hair, drifting off to a pleasant nap.


	3. Tentacles/Bondage/Riding [Leo/Odin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin agrees to let Leo ‘test out’ a spell on him.

Glistening green vines slid up along the side of the bed, cresting the edge and continuing their snake-like slithering atop the sheets. Odin watched roughly a dozen of the conjured creepers steadily close in on him. Leo stood before his own bed, attention only half on the action: an open tome in his hand indicated the source of the magical vines, and Leo was focusing on the spell. Smirking seductively, Odin leaned back, weight on his palms and legs stretched out, and had the pleasure of noticing Leo twitch, the vines stuttering with the moment of distraction.

Odin’s rehearsed lines about being captured by Leo left him abruptly when he felt tickling at his feet. His legs jerked back with an undignified, snorted laugh, “L-Lord Leo! That isn’t fair!” 

“You agreed to help me test this spell out,” Leo pointed out with a sly smile, “I’m just being thorough, Odin.”

“You speak the truth, yet--” Odin snickered as the vines slid past his feet, “--my lord, I worked all night on this dialogue!”

“I overheard,” Leo murmured, though he seemed distracted. Odin was about to ask why when he realized all the vines were moving again. Slick tendrils curled calmly around his limbs, caressing his muscled skin. Odin happily relaxed. He felt the vines tug, and followed their gentle suggesting to lie down completely. The vines tightened around his legs, just enough to hint, and Odin willingly spread those legs.

Odin felt the vines slow in their caress. Lifting his head, the mage was again tempted to inquire, when he noticed Leo settling upon the edge of the bed. Leo smiled at him, yet the predatory lust in his gaze made Odin shiver as the vines resumed their fondling.

“Your teasing chips away at my very soul, my love,” Odin declared. He tried to sit up, and found the vines suddenly tight around his limbs; not painfully tight, but enough to suggest he stay down, and he willingly did. Still, he squirmed, if only to add to his dramatics. “Why must you deny your loyal lover?”

“Maybe if my lover were more patient,” Leo began, and Odin shivered when the other vines, not limited by restraint, began to slide upon his muscled torso, “then he would see I’m just getting him ready.”

Odin’s dramatic response became a gasp as he felt a slick tendril coil around his nipple. Flushing at his own whines, Odin arched as a second vine mimicked the first; both teased his hard nubs relentlessly. Leo leaned down, briefly pressing their lips together, a slow tease that left Odin craning after Leo. 

“My lord, ah-” Odin twitched when a vine teasingly circled all-too-near his crotch, “All patience is lost in your divine presence! How can I- ahhh- wait when you’re so near?”

“You waited just fine during the day,” Leo chided with gentle affection. “Was it not worth the wait?” When Odin pouted, Leo chose that moment to direct a vine against his retainer’s entrance. 

Odin immediately startled, biting his lip to suppress another needy sound as the slick tendril slowly worked inside him. Leo kissed him again, and this time Odin answered with tongue ready to dance. Vines slid all along Odin’s torso, caressing his sensitive skin, ever-shifting between patterns of green.

“Odin,” Leo’s whispered words barely broke their kiss, “Odin, touch me,” and as if words instead of magic commanded them, the vines around Odin’s arm slithered elsewhere. Leo murmured a command to keep the vines moving, then lay beside Odin to kiss him properly.

“You n-need not beg, Leo,” Odin panted against his love’s lips. With his newly-freed arm, Odin pulled Leo close. His fingers trailed down Leo’s back, squeezing the prince’s ass and grinning when Leo startled. Yet Odin’s grabby hand didn’t linger; sliding around Leo’s hip, Odin slipped his fingers inside Leo’s wet folds. 

“Ah, good,” Leo moaned. The prince rolled his hips against Odin’s fingers, gentle but insistent. Odin chuckled, keeping his fingering deliberately slow to tease his love. While that was Odin’s intention, Leo quickly grew impatient. Odin gasped as the slippery vine inside him swelled against his prostate, moaning at the sharp, rhythmic pleasure.

As Odin arched against Leo, his cock began rubbing between Leo’s thighs with every movement. Leo silently commanded the final slick tendril to curl around Odin’s cock, as his retainer moaned helplessly in the space between their lips. 

“Odin,” Leo barely managed the words, “More.” Odin immediately complied: his finger dipped inside his liege, seeking Leo’s sweet spot. Leo ground hard against Odin’s hand, clit rubbing his palm, practically riding Odin’s digits. Finally, Leo broke the kiss, head tilted back to groan unrestrained at the sky. Or, ceiling, in this case.

“L-Leo, soon,” Odin gasped, and Leo nodded. As soon as Odin’s fingers were pulled free, slick with Leo’s fluid, Leo sat up. Looking down on his prone retainer, slick with the slipper vines and Leo’s own arousal, decorated with shifting patterns of teasing greenery, Leo resisted the urge to moan. Instead, he settled above Odin’s dick, which still had that thin tendril curled around the shaft. 

Odin met his gaze, and held it as Leo slowly lowered himself upon Odin’s aching cock. The mage whined, then threw his head back and moaned, breathless. He twitched with the effort to stay still; Leo gratefully ran his fingers across Odin’s muscled abdomen. The vines around Odin’s hot shaft made it feel both thicker and ribbed. Leo gradually moved up and down, even downward movement bringing him closer to Odin’s trembling hips. When Odin tried to grasp Leo’s hips, Leo had the vines keep him down; Odin whined, but Leo felt his penis throb.

Odin made the most undignified noise, fingers clutching the sheets, when Leo finally bottomed out. After a moment of adjustment, Leo began to slowly roll his hips. He felt Odin squirm beneath him, and every breathless, pleading groan from the mage was rewarded with faster and rougher fucking. 

By now, Leo was flushed red and panting hard. He reached down, kneading his clit with a clenched fist. Looping a vine over the frame of the bed, Leo grabbed it for balance and lifted his hips, almost off Odin’s cock entirely. Odin simpered, hips barely twitching under the magical restraints as if trying to chase after Leo’s. 

Leo fully sheathed Odin inside himself, then lifted again to repeat the process. The prince quickly reached a frenzied pace, and the slick smacking of their sweaty hips echoed within the room. Feeling Odin struggle to properly writhe beneath him, listening to his lover echo his own gasping breaths, was adding to the gathering pressure in Leo’s core.

A harshly-gasped “Leo-” was all the prince could take. Leo slammed his pussy atop Odin’s groin hard, clenching around the mage’s ribbed shaft. Stars coursed up Leo’s spine to dance before his vision, and his name was called over and over with each rapid thrust of Odin’s hips. As the spots of light faded, Leo forced himself to sit up a moment longer, just to end the spell. Only when the vines faded did Leo let himself collapse atop his panting lover, not caring about the wet mess of their mixing fluids, nor the sweat coating them both.

As Leo’s breathing evened out, he realized Odin’s arms were loosely wrapped around him. Tilting his head up, Leo caught Odin’s glossy gaze and returned his lazy smile. Leo grunted when Odin abruptly sat up, but the mage’s embrace was secure, and Leo relaxed. 

“I love you,” was murmured into Leo’s hair in-between peppered kisses. 

“I love you, too,” Leo murmured. He nuzzled against Odin’s neck, ran a hand along Odin’s chest and appreciated the pale red marks from the vines that left criss-crossing patterns across Odin’s torso. “And as much as I enjoy cuddling, I would much prefer to sleep right now.”

“As you wish,” Odin purred, and lay down with Leo held close. He held the back of Leo’s head, and leaned down for a final good-night kiss.

Leo laughed tiredly, “Ok Odin, let’s sleep now.” He settled against his lover, smiling at Odin’s mock-resigned sigh. It wasn’t long before Leo drifted off, comfortable in their shared warmth.


	4. Size Difference [Odin/M!Corrin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin wrecks Odin’s ass with dragon dick, per the prince’s request.

Corrin closed the door behind them with care. His bedroom was pristine, probably thanks to Jakob. Odin took a moment to just look around, eyeing the bookshelf, the knicknacks atop the bookshelf, the trinkets along the edge of the window and the shelves. The mage made a mental note to ask about everything later.

“Thank you again, Odin,” Corrin said, for what felt like the tenth time. Distracted from all the shiny objects, Odin turned to the nervous prince with his usual confident smile.

“Worry not about it, my lord Corrin,” Odin replied with a flourishing bow of his cape, which ended in one of his more powerful poses, “Your humble servant, Odin Dark, is honored to assist you.”

“I appreciate it,” Corrin began, paused, “Especially because I’ve never done this before.” The prince smiled shyly, ears pinkening at the tips, then sat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot beside him. Odin took the invitation, and noted how soft the large bed was.

“You’ve chosen the best teacher,” Odin assured, to Corrin’s surprised expression. “... What?”

“Uh, nothing. Anyways, um, I know I said I wanted to be on top, but… how do I get started, with that?” Corrin asked, scratching the back of his head. Odin smiled and turned to face the prince, daring to grasp his gloved hands.

“I would be honored. First, my lord, we must warm up,” Odin murmured, tone growing slightly huskier after every word. He leaned in towards the prince, paused until Corrin leaned in towards him. Then Corrin pressed their lips together, and wrapped his arms around Odin. Initially surprised by the prince’s boldness, Odin nonetheless went along with it, and guided Corrin until he found the dragon prince in his lap.

Corrin reluctantly broke the kiss, his face already flushed pink, “Odin… could we… I mean, are you ok with undressing me?”

“Certainly,” Odin purred, letting his palms lay flat on Corrin’s chest. Then the mage paused and eyed Corrin’s interlocking armor. His hands slid along Corrin’s torso, and the prince leaned into the touch with a sigh in their resumed kiss. Odin slid an arm around Corrin to hold him close, with his hands ran down Corrin’s spine. His fingers trailed up Corrin’s shoulders, down his arms, and finally stopped at his sides. “My lord,” Odin murmured between kisses, tone sheepish, “How do you take this off?”

Corrin stared at the mage in confusion for a moment, then chuckled apologetically, “Oh, sorry. Here,” he took Odin’s hands, moving them to the clasps hidden under the plates. Odin pecked his lips in thanks, then moved his kisses along Corrin’s jaw as he worked the prince’s armor, and then his clothes, off. Finally, Corrin sat bare in Odin’s lap, looking away shyly.

“You look divine,” Odin purred against Corrin’s ear, nibbling along the length, feeling the prince shiver, “I am honored to be in your bared presence.”

“Speaking of,” Corrin mumbled. He shifted in Odin’s lap to face the mage fully, tugging at his cape, “May I?” When Odin nodded, Corrin pushed him down. The mage lay willingly, smirking up at the prince. Corrin’s fingers stalled at his neck, admiring the mage below him, but he pressed on. Soon, Odin’s clothes joined Corrin’s on the floor.

Corrin rested his hands upon Odin’s chest, feeling the mage breathe beneath him. His palms pressed against Odin’s nipples, and when the mage squirmed, Corrin leaned down to experimentally lick. The sigh of pleasure that elicited spurred Corrin on, and he laved Odin’s nipple in earnest, toying with the other until both nubs were hard.

Odin panted, “You, ah, learn fast, my lord.” He gripped the sheets tight, trying not to squirm too much lest he dislodge Corrin. For his part, Corrin didn’t seem to mind the shivering and the moans and the hitches of breath beneath his lips. In fact, Corrin dared to nip right beside Odin’s nipple, causing the mage to moan raggedly.

“You liked that?” Corrin asked, his tone more coy then shy. When Odin nodded, Corrin began to work his way lower, kissing along Odin’s toned stomach. His hands ran along the mage’s sides, feeling him shiver with every random nip along the way. Corrin only stopped when he felt something hot and hard poke his chest. Sitting up, the prince eyed Odin’s stiff, dripping cock.

“You may do as you please,” Odin murmured, “I will tell you if anything feels off.” Corrin nodded, letting his hands run down Odin’s thighs as he eyed the mage’s member. The prince settled before it, fingers curling carefully around Odin’s shaft, free hand curiously caressing Odin’s balls. Moaning, Odin trembled against the urge to buck into Corrin’s warm hands.

“Ah, C-- Lord Corrin,” was all Odin could manage, eyes squeezing shut despite himself. Mercifully, Corrin’s slow strokes along his shaft stopped enough for Odin to continue, “If you still want to f-fuck me, we’ll need to get, ah, get ready.” Odin manages to open his eyes just in time to see and feel Corrin lap at his leaking head.

“I do, yeah,” Corrin mumbled, between experimental licks along Odin’s aching erection, “How do we do that?”

It took Odin a moment to gather his thought, with his gaze trained on every lick and rub and fondle, “Ah, um. In my belt pouch, mm, there’s a vial,” Odin explained. He bit his lip, suppressing a whine when Corrin briefly left to dig through his belt pouch among their discarded clothes. While the prince was distracted, Odin scooted to the middle of the large bed. Flat on his back, making sure there was space all around, Odin watched Corrin return with the vial in hand.

Odin spread his legs around the kneeling prince, and sat up on his forearms to get a good view. “Now, my lord, you must liberally slather your fingers in the Ethereal Oil of Preparation.” Corrin raised a brow at the name, but uncapped the vial and dribbled some of the shiny liquid upon his fingers. “... A bit more than that, please. I meant it when I said ‘slather’, my lord.” Corrin frowned, but did as he was bade, and his fingers glistened. “Excellent. Now, you must stretch me. Or I could do it if you didn’t want to, but-”

“Stretch you... really?” Corrin’s brows rose at Odin’s emphatic nod. The prince eyed Odin’s pink entrance dubiously, “I can’t just stick it in-”

“No, no!” Odin objected, nearly sitting up in his alarm, “Trust me, my lord, it’s a necessary step on the path to physical intimacy.” When Corrin nodded, Odin relaxed and smiled, “Worry not, I shall guide you on this path.”

“Ok, Odin. What now?” Corrin asked, as he rubbed his fingers together, feeling the oil on them.

“First, allow a single digit to-- ah, like that,” Odin breathed, as Corrin was already sliding a finger inside him. “Erm, don’t worry, my lord, I’m just… eager. Now, just work it in, slowly…” Odin instructed, freckled face flushing dark: Corrin proved a quick study, and he was properly fingering the mage open in no time.

For his part, Corrin felt and watched Odin relax with wide eyes. The mage shivered, and bit his lip, and tried very hard to instruct Corrin without too much stuttering. Corrin found it all endearing, even while he worked a second finger into the mage and heard him moan. By the time Corrin worked a third finger into his partner, his own hard arousal was begging for attention.

“Ah, right there, please,” Odin gasped, arching off the bed. Startled by the increased response, Corrin curiously brushed the bump of Odin’s prostate again, and again, as the mage twitched and moaned and begged every time.

Watching Odin writhe became increasingly difficult, especially when Corrin realized he was touching himself. Swallowing, the prince slowed his fingering and asked, “When will you be ready?”

Odin lifted his head, taking a moment to register the question through his haze, “Wh-- oh! Sorry, my lord. I’m ready, just prepare yourself first.” Corrin stared at him blankly; Odin nodded to the vial.

“Oh, right.” Corrin poured the oil upon his cock, rubbing the fluid along his length with a pleasured sigh. He eyed Odin as he did, panting and hard and bare before him, and had to resist finishing himself off. Instead, Corrin sat up on his knees, looking down at the mage, “Ready?” When Odin nodded, Corrin went into dragon form--

“WAIT!” Odin yelped, pulling his legs up protectively; his knees brushed Corrin’s scaled belly.

“What? What’s wrong!?” Corrin looked around, but only saw his bedroom. The prince craned his head down to Odin; the mage looked upside-down, with Corrin’s head positioned this way. Voice echoey with the transformation, he asked, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, it’s just, uh…” Odin trailed off as he eyed Corrin’s cock: in dragon form, it had swelled to match Corrin’s current size. Odin swallowed, eyeing the bumps along its length, “My lord, you’ve… gotten bigger.”

Corrin’s tone was puzzled. “Yes...? Is that bad?”

“Well, no, except… I don’t think you’ll fit,” Odin admitted. The dragon considered for a moment, looking from the mage to his dragon dick, which looked at least half as long as Odin.

“Oops, sorry.” Corrin considered turning back to his humanoid form, but then an idea struck him. Lifting a foreleg, he wiggled his much-bigger fingers before Odin’s face, “What if I just stretch you again? Could we try that?”

“Of course we can!” Odin said, perking up. He had the day off, after all, and thus knew he wouldn’t need to walk later.

Corrin looked to the tiny vial, abandoned on the bed, then to his large digits, and sheepishly asked, “Could you help me with the oil?”

“I would be happy to, my lord.” With a chuckle, Odin retrieved the vial and coated Corrin’s wiggling fingers. Once finished, he kissed the top of Corrin’s hand. “Is there anything else your humble servant can do to assist you?”

“Can we change positions? Like, uh, can we be next to each other? I mean, you look fine upside-down,” Corrin paused, as Odin was already scooting out from under him, “Thanks.” Eventually, Odin settled on his hands and knees, ass towards Corrin’s forelimbs. The dragon prince reclined on his side beside the mage, taking a moment to appreciate the view.

Dragon dick pointing at Odin’s face filled his vision, yet he boldly leaned forward to kiss the tip. “I’m ready when you arrrngh,” Odin groaned as a pair of large digits slid inside, easily stretching him wider than before, with Corrin’s warm palm flat on his ass. Focusing on breathing, Odin shivered as he was further worked open. The thicker fingers began brushing his sweet spot in no time, and Odin’s shivers of pleasure were accompanied by gasps and moans.

“Ah, my lord,” Odin managed between the shocks running along his spine, “May, ah, may I touch you, please?”

“Go ahead, Odin.” Corrin’s fingers curled even as he gave permission. The prince uttered a pleased rumble when Odin arched and gasped responsively. 

“S-such a tease, Lord Corrin,” Odin panted. He fumbled for the vial of oil, pouring the last bit of it upon Corrin’s already-dripping erection. With one hand upon the bed for balance, Odin slowly rubbed the liquid all over the dragon’s bumpy dick, noting how his fingers couldn’t fully curl around the thick width of it.

“That feels nice,” Corrin rumbled eagerly, curling his longer body closer to Odin. With the dragon’s dick threatening to bump his face, Odin merely had to stick his tongue out to reach it. He began laving the dripping tip with wide laps of his tongue, while still running his hand along the pebbly shaft. Corrin obviously enjoyed this, hips twitching so that his cock unevenly smeared pre across Odin’s face.

Gently gripping the dragon’s length, Odin leaned forward and pressed a kiss against every unevenly-spaced bump. He startled when he felt a third thick digit begin pressing against his rim. Odin spread his legs a little wider, his needy whimper resounding along Corrin’s twitching length. The prince bucked against his mouth roughly, and Odin stopped to look back, voice already going raw, “E-easy.”

“Sorry,” Corrin managed, hips mostly going still. Odin resumed, licking tongue returning to the dragon’s head, where he sucked lightly. Corrin’s moans seemed to fill his spacious bedroom; Odin’s pleasured sounds were a rhythm focused along the prince’s hard length, a rhythm swiftly broken by the third finger sliding inside, stretching him wider than ever before.

Odin’s hand fell off the dragon’s dick and back to the bed, where he now needed both arms to steady himself. Sweating body rocking gently with the rhythm, Odin took in more of Corrin’s tip with every deep thrust of the prince’s fingers. Eyes squeezing shut from the mixed pleasure and pressure, Odin moaned, muffled yet unhindered; his own cock long since dripping upon Corrin’s sheets.

Reluctantly, Odin pressed one last kiss atop Corrin’s cock. If they didn’t continue soon, the mage knew he’d come undone from those thick fingers alone. Looking back at the dragon’s great horned head, Odin grinned hazily, “I’m ready.”

Odin shivered as those thick digits retreated, one at a time. He intended to reverse where he kneeled, to make the next part easier for Corrin; before Odin could move, however, the dragon prince was already settling above him, now facing the same direction. Corrin’s great horned head craned down and gently nudged Odin’s flushed face.

“Thanks for this,” Corrin rumbled. The closeness of Corrin’s face against his had the thrum of his voice reverberate through Odin, from his head to the base of his spine.

Odin managed a grunt in return; Corrin’s broad, pebbly dick rubbing against his ass was distracting. The tip pressed against his slick, stretched entrance, catching on his rim, teasing it wider for just a moment. Odin’s pleading whimper became a shaky exhale when Corrin decided to stop tormenting him, and began pressing the head inside in earnest.

“Tell me if you need anything,” Corrin rumbled in-between shaky growls of pleasure, each one echoing through Odin. The mage shifted to rest on his forearms, clutching at the sheets as he took in more and more of Corrin, until finally the tip was in.

“Oh, gods,” Odin gasped. He spreads his legs as wide as he could, shuddering as more of Corrin’s bumpy length began penetrating. The steady stretching competed with the pressure of such a thick, bumpy dick stimulating his sweet spot with every little movement. Colorful spots danced before his vision; every breath heightened the feeling of being filled.

Corrin nuzzled his face, and Odin felt his tears slide against the dragon’s oddly smooth head. He felt Corrin slow, and it took him a moment to realize why. “I-I’m fine, these, ah, these are good tears,” Odin panted, and turned his face enough to kiss the dragon. He almost swore the prince’s face darkened. After a moment, Corrin resumed pushing inside, and Odin moaned along with his lover.

Centimeters of bumpy thickness slid into Odin gradually, with seemingly no end. Odin’s every exhale was a pleasured groan, every inhale a shaky gasp, as if he breathed around the broad organ. Odin felt his bulging stomach brush the sodden sheets, and a moment later felt scaled hips press against his sore backside.

Corrin stilled; they breathed together, adjusting, for a solid minute. “You ok?” the prince eventually asked, and Odin nodded against the dragon’s face. He got a gentle nuzzle in return, and managed a shaky chuckle. As the prince began to pull out, Odin only felt the pressure increase and realized his release was soon. Yet the mage gladly moaned encouragement, and with his muscles spastically clenching around Corrin’s substantial cock, the dragon was out to his tip in no time. Then Corrin pushed in again, and began to find a steady, rough rhythm. Odin found his body dragged along the sheets with every thrust in and out.

A jumbled litany of begging and meaningless words escaped Odin in-between breathless gasps. The lights dancing before Odin’s eyes became a blinding white; his body tensed, and he cried out as he finally came all over the sheets and his belly.

Corrin continued to fuck him into said sheets, and gave no sign of stopping even as Odin trembled with bliss and keened with sensitivity. The sharpness of every movement had Odin tensing, and when Corrin slowed, he begged for more. Time blurred, marked only by the thrusts rolling in and out of him like the tides. Odin was at Corrin’s, admittedly caring, mercy, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Odin felt as if eternity passed in mindless, rough sex before Corrin’s thrusts erratically sped up. The dragon growled, long and low, as he released deep inside the mage. Odin trembled, held up only by Corrin’s cock as he was visibly filled with dragon come. Corrin’s movements gradually slowed, until he simply sat there and panted.

After taking a hot minute to recover, Corrin gradually pulled out. Liquid spilled out freely and, once Corrin fully withdrew, fluids mixed with oil and come soaked into the already-stained sheets. Odin ended up flat on his stomach on the bed, panting hard, hazy with lingering pleasure.

“That… was great,” Corrin breathed. He flopped beside Odin, already returned to humanoid form. When Odin didn’t immediately respond, Corrin pulled him close and waited until Odin had his breath back before asking, “You ok?”

Odin grunted in the affirmative, then grunted from movement when Corrin snuggled him closer. “Ok, well, tell me if you need anything,” Corrin mumbled, nuzzling Odin’s blonde locks. “Oh, and let’s put towels down next time.” He said something else, but Odin was already falling into comfortable sleep, not caring how sore he would be when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get two of these done per month, but with the writing weeks I did, and also real life distracting me, I didn’t quite have time. Hope y’all enjoy this regardless! :D


	5. Body Worship [Owain/Brady]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain wants Brady to know how loved he is.

Owain glanced out his tent, looking from side to side to make sure nobody was nearby. Glancing up, he caught sight of the stars as they began appearing in the sky, and smiled. The half-moon barely shone in the distance, and a gentle breeze nudged along the few fluffy clouds.

“C’mon, Owain, I’m gettin’ cold,” came the impatient whisper of a familiar, harsh voice behind him. Owain pulled his head back in the tent and closed the flaps before turning to face his guest. Brady shivered atop his bedroll, despite being clothed and despite the blanket haphazardly tossed beside them.

“My apologies, my delicate partner,” Owain said in the stage whisper he’d been practicing, “For keeping you waiting.” He settled beside Brady’s prone form with a coy smile, though he couldn’t hide his excitement. “Are you prepared for your present?”

Brady’s cold-flushed face only grew pinker, and Owain struggled against the urge to kiss him and thus prevent a response. “Well, I’m here and everything, aren’t I? What do you need me to do for, uh, for this?”

“Remain there, my love, and I shall handle the rest,” Owain murmured, allowing himself to peck Brady’s cheeks. The priest smiled despite himself, and shifted to accommodate Owain as the blonde climbed atop him, carefully keeping most of his weight off Brady. Their lips met with gentle familiarity, and as Brady relaxed into the kiss, he felt Owain’s arms slide under his head. The myrmidon pressed against Brady as much as he could while keeping his weight on his arms and knees, while the priest appreciated his warmth and closeness.

Brady’s arms slid around Owain’s shoulders, but as soon as he did that, Owain broke their kiss. Chasing his lips brought Brady no closer to resuming it, and he grumbled, “Is teasing part of this gift?”

“Not at all,” Owain murmured, eyes half-lidded in a way that made Brady’s throat dry. “But I want to do all the work tonight. Lie back and enjoy, ok?” Owain waited until Brady’s arms returned to his sides, and only then did the myrmidon resume their passionate kiss. Brady was about to protest for the sake of it, until Owain’s tongue teased his lips, distracting him to silence.

Brady shivered as he felt Owain’s barely-warmed hands slide under his nightshirt. As a side-effect, the thin fabric slid all the way up to Brady’s chest, and he briefly shivered before his boyfriend’s body heat made up for the loss. Strong digits beginning to tease his nipples had Brady squeezing his eyes shut, moaning into Owain’s mouth as quietly as he could.

“You’re wonderful,” Owain breathed, pressing soft kisses along Brady’s jaw in-between whispered praise, “You anchor me when hope is at its bleakest,” nibbling Brady’s earlobe, delighted in how the priest squirmed and mewled, “Your compassion inspires me,” leaving light marks down Brady’s neck, paused at his collar to look into his eyes with a warm smile, “I love you so much, Brady.”

Brady almost spoke, but stopped, taking a moment to fight back sentimental tears. He reached out for Owain’s hand, squeezing it, and met Owain’s eyes despite his losing battle with tears, “I love you too, Owain. I love ya a lot.”

Owain’s grin warmed Brady’s body, from his head to his toes and everything in-between all, at once. He wanted to say more, but with Owain worshipping his collar bones and caressing his chest, the thoughts fled his mind. Brady didn’t care, though: Owain knew his feelings, would’ve known even if they had spoken no words to each other.

Brady arched in surprise when he felt Owain’s muscled thigh grind against his groin. He groaned and clutched at the sheets, struggling not to touch his boyfriend in return. Before he could begin to beg, the myrmidon scooted south along his body, already tugging Brady’s pants down with him. Despite his renewed shivering, Brady managed to remain on his back. The caress of Owain’s hands down his thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake, added to the priest’s trembling for an entirely different reason.

“Hey,” Brady began, intending to protest the chill, only for Owain to scoot up and snuggle with apologetic kisses trailing his path. As their lips met, heated and panting, the priest relaxed. Briefly. Until he felt Owain’s hand snake down between them, calloused fingers curling around Brady’s stiff cock.

“Fuck,” Brady moaned, unable to help his hips rocking into the touch, glad that Owain’s hand moved with him. The myrmidon broke the kiss only to press kisses along the priest’s jaw, down his neck, down to a nipple, all the while his hand stroking the priest’s dick. Brady grunted and clutched at the sheets with whitening knuckles, bucking into the touch. He came undone when Owain’s thumb teased his ridge, coming hard on them both, panting as Owain snuggled him afterwards.

“Did you like it?” Owain asked, his excitement obvious as he gently wiped them off with a nearby towel. Then he pulled Brady closer, as much as he physically could.

“Well, yeah,” Brady mumbled, eyes half-open as he recovered, “Let’s do this inside next time, where it ain’t so cold,” he added, though his complaints were half-hearted. With the blanket pulled atop them both, and Owain pressed tight against him, he couldn’t even feel the chill.

“Then the next time we stop by an inn, I shall treat you to lovemaking unlike any other,” Owain promised with a grin, and Brady couldn’t help but smile even as he shook his head.

“Ya always say that,” Brady whispered, letting his eyes slide shut. He didn’t quite catch what Owain said next, but he didn’t mind.


	6. Bondage/Double Penetration/Begging [Odin/Leo/Niles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin, Leo, & Niles have a free night to spend together. They do so in a kinky way, because that’s what these ficlets are centered around.

“Why are these padded?” Leo inquired, fingers brushing the edges of the hole meant for his head. Odin pressed against him from behind, as naked as the prince was; at the question, the blonde retainer’s rapid kisses against Leo’s neck briefly slowed.

“We made a concession for your health, Lord Leo,” Niles explained. The former outlaw took a moment to stretch after their earlier effort of arranging the pillory in his own room. It was an obviously bad idea to set this up outside, where it would be more thematic, but also cold and in public. As much as Leo wanted a kinky night, he didn’t want any of his family finding out. He would at least die of embarrassment, if not worse.

Leo frowned thoughtfully, and Niles smoothly added, “It’s only a thin layer, my lord. Would you prefer to risk splinters?”

Bruises were one thing, but splinters weren’t usually worth the removal afterwards. Leo sighed, leaning over the device, “There shouldn’t be a risk of splinters, but fine. Continue.”

But Niles simply smirked, and Odin stopped his grinding and kissing despite the prominent press of his erection against Leo’s ass. Leo glanced between his catty retainers, then realization hit. He hung his head, cheeks flushing bright even as he whispered, “Please.”

“That’s much better,” Niles purred, his tone dropping to send a shiver up Leo’s spine. “Be a good boy and get in, and maybe we’ll reward you.” As Niles said this, Odin reached around their liege to lift the top of the pillory, giving Leo access to the device.

Leo hesitated, purely to be obstinate. The gentle pressure of Odin’s hands sliding up his arms, grasping his wrists and hands, pulling them towards the holes, saw Leo obeying with barely-hidden eagerness. Odin renewing an old mark between Leo’s shoulderblades had the prince sighing, and before Leo knew it, his head was through and the top of the pillory was down. Leo was trapped, just the way he wanted it.

“Now, my captive,” Niles purred, gaze trained on Leo’s trapped skull, “If you want to live, pleasure me.” Leo, barely able to lift his head and meet the strong gaze he felt, suddenly found his vision drawn to Niles’ hard cock in his face. Pursing his lips tight together, Leo refused the head entry, even as it prodded his lips. Above him, Niles tsked. “Such a defiant prisoner. You’re going to be fun. Odin,” and Niles paused. Leo looked up as much as he could manage, but Niles was leaning over to whisper to the mage.

Leo gasped as he felt Odin’s cock rub against his cunt, angled so the head brushed his clit as much as possible. The prince tried to roll hips against the mage, but Odin stopped as abruptly as he begun. With a swallowed groan, Leo tried to look back, but all he saw was the wood of the pillory.

“You want to be touched, pet?” Niles whispered. He leaned down as Leo looked up, his white hair falling to either side of Leo’s face, “You know what to do.”

Leo glared, stubborn, but he knew Niles had infinite patience. Even if Odin relented, the outlaw could keep the mage busy enough not to sate himself with Leo.

“... I’m sorry,” Leo relented, though only after a few moments more of stubborn silence. “Please let me pleasure your cock, Master.” Niles chuckled above him and, grasping his cock, pressed it against Leo’s parted lips. 

Leo kissed the head, a brief break from character, a reassurance that he was fine. Then he began licking the head, slow, broad licks at first. Niles grunted in approval above him, and behind him Odin resumed his grinding, hips rolling against Leo’s, cock rubbing Leo’s cunt.

With muffled moans of pleasure, Leo’s hips rolled with Odin’s in relief. His tongue curled around Niles’ hot tip, eliciting pleasured sighs from the outlaw. Odin’s nails dug into Leo’s hips, his breath coming out in pleasured pants. 

Taking the head in his mouth, Leo sucked thoroughly to the tune of his partner's’ moans, though Leo found his own pleasured groans rumble from his throat along Niles’ cock. Odin’s cock teased his pussy, the tip almost pressing inside, almost despite Leo insistently pressing back against it. 

“Odin, please,” Leo begged, only briefly released Niles’ cock before it pressed into his mouth again. He whined against the head, tongue darting out against what he could reach of the shaft. His hands tried to move, but he was restrained fully.

“Please what, pet?” Niles asked, his voice subtly strained from the attention. He pulled away from Leo’s mouth, letting the prince breathe for just a moment.

“Please pound my pussy, Odin!” Leo begged, face growing bright red. He heard Odin murmur assent behind him, then felt the mage push inside slowly, torturously so, despite Leo’s hips pressing and cunt squeezing around his length. Odin gasped, sighed, yet showed remarkable restraint in keeping up a steady push, until the familiar meeting of their hips had them each shiver with both relief and desire.

At the same instant that Niles pushed his cock past Leo’s willing lips, Odin began grinding against Leo’s hips with determined need. Leo groaned around Niles’ shaft, especially as Niles pushed halfway in his mouth before pulling up, establishing a rhythm. Odin kept at Niles’ pace admirably, cock sliding half-out and fully-in Leo’s clenching cunt. With one hand keeping a bruising grip on Leo’s hip, Odin’s other fingers slid down and around, playing with the bound prince’s clit. Jerking at the sudden shock, Leo moaned wantonly, and felt Niles’ hand grip his hair, lightly for now.

Leo longed to beg, longed to plead, to shout, “Harder! Faster! Fuck me senseless!” but his mouth was wonderfully busy. Odin was half-bent over him, his body heat radiating against Leo’s bitten back. Niles cupped Leo’s cheek, gentle despite the tightening grip on Leo’s hair. Pressure built inside Leo, pleasant and curling through every limb, yet sharp with every thrust against his g-spot, every rub against his clit, every thrust deep in his throat.

Realizing his release was near, Leo decided against warning his partners. In this scenario, he doubted they would tell him, though he could feel Odin speed up inside him, breath growing heavy, and tightened his pussy around the mage’s throbbing cock. Odin groaned, the slapping of his hips against Leo’s ass echoing loud in Niles’ room. Leo moaned as he felt Odin spill inside him, losing all rhythm in the face of his release.

Leo moved with Odin as much as he could, but orgasm found him not long after. He clenched hard, dripping down his own thighs and moaning, unrestrained, around Niles’ cock. Niles shivered and came, cum dripping down Leo’s slack jaw, until finally all three slowed to a sated stop. Niles pulled his dripping cock free, and Leo let his head droop as he caught his breath. Leo shivered as he felt Odin pull out, and sighed when he felt Odin’s calloused fingers gently rub his abused hips.

On shaky legs, Niles kneeled in front of Leo to kiss him softly, until Odin lifted the pillory and scooped Leo into his arms. Leo found himself being deposited on Niles’ bed, where Odin promptly cuddled up and pressed loving kisses all over Leo’s smiling face. Niles joined them shortly after, checking Leo’s neck and wrists for marks; a more thorough examination would be given in the morning. They snuggled to sleep in Niles’ bed, as they had so many times before, as they would so many times after.


End file.
